A Super Glee Bowl
by LikeThreeOlives
Summary: The Glee Club are singing at the superbowl. Eventually Wemma!
1. Welcome To The Greatest Show

**A/N:** Hey Guys, this story is set back when Will was dating Holly and Emma was married to Carl. Shall Later become Wemma. All reviews are very much loved and appreciated. Thank you and happy reading! ~ Jaymatthew.

**A Super Glee Bowl - Chapter One.**

"Hey, Emma!" A familiar voice called loudly from down the hall, causing the perky ginger to quickly turn on the sturdy heels of her peach colored mary-janes, only to find her favorite co-worker rushing towards her with the gentlest of smiles, the beams from his flashy pearly whites were almost mistaken for little rays of sunshine by Emma's wide eyes.

Once she'd stopped staring, Emma thought quickly back to when she'd told Will of her marriage, they hadn't spoken properly for a few months. They were civil now, but conversations were still kept to a minimal.

"Guess what, Em!" The Glee coach sang excitedly, gripping many sheets of crisp white paper in his strong arms. The guidance councellor shrugged her petite shoulders sweetly in reply, stepping through the door to the faculty lounge and taking her usual seat before emptying her bag for lunch.

"Last year at regionals, I bumped into this guy named Mark Fall and he fell in _love_ with the glee club. So, he gave me his email and said he'd message me. I didn't take any notice of it, until about ten minutes ago, when I received this..." Will had continued, handing over a very small folded up piece of paper, sliding it across the table with care. Emma picked up the note dubiously, thankful for the plastic gloves she'd applied to her pale hands not moments ago.

"Hey buddy, long time no see. I was just wondering if your kids fancied performing at a little place I like to call, Cowboys Stadium in Texas on lets say... February 6th? One of the performers has dropped out, fell down the stairs in her bungalow. I know, weird right? Anyway, I'd love to see the glee club perform again. Oh, and did I forget to mention, it's gonna be live on the Superbowl? Hope you can make it. From Mark Fall, Organizer of Superbowl Entertainment Programs." The message read, causing Emma's doe like eyes to light up as she took it all in.

"Oh my... g-gosh, Will. This is wonderful!" she smiled brightly, practically jumping out of her seat with joy as she waved her hands excitedly, unable to hide her sudden rush of happiness. The councellor pushed the note back over the table with a sweet grin, taking the tiniest nibble from a pristinely cut carrot stick.

"Do you wanna come help me tell the kids at glee club today? We're working on some new stuff and I'd... really like your opinion." Will asked softly, giving her that all too adorable lopsided grin as he bit into a warmly baked cookie, the smallest of chocolate drops dabbing at his mouth as Emma licked her own dry lips. Suddenly realizing she was daydreaming, she began to stammer.

"S-Sure, I-uh-I would... love to." she stuttered, returning to her carrot sticks and grapes with extra interest.

"Great, I'll just..." Will had began, before his head fell back slightly. A pair of soft creamy hands clasped over his hazel eyes. They were warm, small hands, a female's hands. The Spanish teacher put down his cookie and smiled to himself, knowing exactly who it was preventing his vision.

"Guess who?" came a teasing voice, whispering gently in his ear as lips grazed his cheek ever so softly. The figure let go of his eyes, hugging him from behind as her long blonde hair fell gracefully over her slender shoulders. He turned his head to her, a huge ear to ear grin enveloped his face.

"Holly!" Will blurted, jumping out of his seat, lifting her from the floor in a tight embrace. He'd missed the perky blonde, she was good company, a laugh, a flirt, a complete dream to be around.

"Well, looks like someone's happy to see me." she teased, giving Emma a quick roll of her deep blue eyes. The substitutes heeled feet touched the floor once more as she was offered a seat. The guidance counceller never looked away from the couple, not even for a second as her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, her heart feeling a little heavier than usual. It was such an odd feeling, seeing him with another woman, like that wasn't something she'd expected to see this soon.

"I was just telling Emma that I'm gonna get to take the kids to the Superbowl. They're going to be the opening and closing act... Wanna come chaperone with me?" He asked hopefully, another lopsided smile was given, but to the substitute instead of the councellor.

"I thought you'd never ask." Holly winked flirtatiously, as she picked up Will's cookie and bit into it with a smile, holding it out for him to take a bite himself, he obliged. "Oh, and can I come and check in on the glee club later? I've kinda missed those kids." she added, placing the food back down on it's wrapper, her lips pouted, eyelashes batting.

"Oh uh-" Will glanced at Emma, who refused to look him in the eyes. "-Yeah, sure, why not? Emma's gonna come too, so it'll be like America's got Talent, we'll have three judges." he rambled, never taking his eyes off Emma, who had now packed away all her food.

"Not to-uh-not to... be rude, Holly, but what are you doing here?" Emma asked, speaking for the first time since Holly's arrival. She instantly disliked the blonde, for some unknown reason.

"You are looking at the school's new acting Sex Ed' teacher." she said proudly, grabbing her papers and bag from the floor where they'd been discarded.

"That's great, Holls." Will complimented, a look of disgust suddenly passed over Emma's face. Holls? He had a pet name for her already? She turned her nose up at it, pretending as though she didn't care. She was married, she didn't need Will. "I'll see you in glee club." he confirmed when he realized Holly was getting ready to leave. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, giving Emma a quick glance.

"_Great_, I'll see you then, hot stuff." Holly rose from her seat, giving Will a quick chaste kiss on the lips. And as soon as her mouth skimmed his, Emma shot up from her seat, faster than Rachel Berry could say Liza Minnelli. Will and Holly looked at her in confusion. The councellor felt her cheeks begin to tingle a deep red, more blushing.

"I- uh- I." she stuttered and turned to rush out of the faculty lounge, just as she'd done when she and Will had performed a certain Rocky Horror number. Will stared after her. Why had she run out the room like that?

"Well, that wasn't strange at all." The substitute mumbled sarcastically. "I'll see you later, keep an eye on that one." Holly warned, pointing in the direction Emma had ran. "She seems a little loopy." Holly giggled, tapped him on the back, before leaving Will to sit on his own in the deserted faculty room. He took one last bite of his cookie and the bell rang.

**A/N:** Reviews are like Sam's mouth, the bigger the better!


	2. Greatest Show On Earth

**A/N: **Hey, just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you all to pieces! Here's chapter two and I really hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I also changed my pen-name from Jaymatthew, I'm an Iron Man fanatic. So, if you love Iron Man check my profile for some Pepperony love. ~ LikeThreeOlives.

**A Super Glee Bowl - Chapter Two.**

"Right guys, listen up." Will called merrily to the group of hormonal teenagers, all of which were feeling a little dismal at this present moment in time. "Today we have two very special guests coming in to watch your performances." he announced, looking over the unmoved expressions of his students. All eyes turned to fixate on the door as Holly Holliday bounced through excitedly, lighting up the room with her peppy charm.

"Hola Clase!" She chimed, moving to high five a few of the kids as she passed. "Righteous, dudes!" The substitute beamed, doing a quick secret hand shake with one, Noah Puckerman, who winked in her direction. The group erupted with cheers and smiles, glad to see their favourite sub again. Will showed the blonde to the judging table, offering a seat as all eyes glaring at the door once more for the final guest.

Once all the noise had calmed down, Emma timidly entered the choir room, smiling sweetly as she usual did. "Hello, Mrs Howell." Rachel said politely, her eyebrows furrowing. The councellor nodded, sitting in silence at the table. The kids obviously preferred Holly. Why wouldn't they? Everything went quiet.

"Alrighhht!" Will said enthusiastically. "Before we start, I have some _amazing_ news." he added happily, holding his hands up for empathy. When all eyes were on him and after a slight dramatic pause, he continued. "New Directions are going to be performing next week _LIVE_ on the Superbowl!" The room exploded with yet more excitement, screams, giggles. Hugs were passed generously around the group as they all processed the wonderful news.

Emma stood quietly, watching the scene as the kids moved to cuddle one blonde substitute and curly headed Spanish teacher. The guidance counsellor's head turned in Will's direction to see him staring at Holly with adoring eyes, complete with the smile he'd once given her.

As everyone celebrated, Emma continued to remain silent, staring at her pink Mary Jane's and glancing up when she dared. She shouldn't feel like this, she was married. But, something inside of her ignored this fact and as Will placed a hand on the small of Holly's back, anger and some other unknown feeling began to well up inside of her and she found herself, without thinking, yelling out.

"Hey!" she screamed above the noise uncharacteristically, catching eye contact with Holly. Everyone went silent and stared. She could feel her face begin to tingle a rosy red as she clenched her fists, her eyes twinkling with un-shed tears. Will's eyes were questioning, trying to meet her gaze and failing as she was looking in the opposite direction. Without another word, Emma ran out the room in floods of displeasure.

The Spanish teacher watched her run away, his heart dropping into his stomach as he went to follow after her. But, a small hand stopped him, reassuring eyes persuading him to stay put.

"Mr Schuester, let me and the girls go speak to her?" Quinn mumbled gently, her eyes begging in a way that couldn't be denied. Maybe the girls would be able to handle Emma's situation, whatever it may be, better than he would be able to. So, after a moments thought he agreed and let the girls excuse themselves.

"Right guys, from the top!" He clapped, faking a smile to the remaining boys, giving the door a few quick looks before looking at Holly's confused expression. What had gotten into Emma?

**A/N: **Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies, me and Mr Schue love them.


End file.
